Roxas
Roxas is an anti-villain and a major character from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. He serves as a background antagonist in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the main villain protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a major antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Kingdom Hearts II, and a posthumous protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Coded and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, and a supporting protagonist in Kingdom Hearts III. He is the Nobody of Sora and a former member of Organization XIII. He was voiced by Jesse McCartney in the English version, and Kouki Uchiyama in the Japanese version, both of whom also voiced Ventus. History Creation Roxas was created when Sora stabbed himself with Riku's Keyblade of People's Hearts to save Kairi at the cost of his own heart, temporarily becoming a Heartless. However, Kairi's light was able to restore Sora's heart and bring him back, resulting in Sora and Roxas coexisting. Because Sora's heart was connected with the heart of Ventus, Roxas was created resembling him, despite being Sora's Nobody. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Because of Roxas' coexistence with Sora, he lacked the memories of his other and his creation, but was capable of feeling emotion unlike other Nobodies. Additionally, because Sora and Ventus were the chosen wielders of Keyblades, Roxas too could wield the Keybalde, which attracted Heartless, but had the ability to release hearts upon slaying them. Knowing this, Roxas was taken in by Organization XIII, as they wanted to use released hearts to free Kingdom Hearts and gain hearts of their own from it. Xemnas came to Roxas and gave him his name, explaining what he was. Desperate for answers, Roxas willingly joins the Organization. Roxas is put under the guidance of Axel, and the two become fast friends, despite Roxas' wishes to befriend others outside of the Organization. In the following days, Roxas is tasked with performing missions for the Organization as well as being trained in his combat, magic, and other abilities by Organization members Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, Larxene, and Lexaeus. When Axel is sent to Castle Oblivion to stop a coup orchestrated by Marluxia, Roxas is put in charge of looking after the Organization's mysterious new member Xion. Though the two start off rough, they soon open up to each other and Xion reveals that she too can wield a Keyblade. However, due to a mysterious psychic link shared with Sora, Roxas suddenly falls into a coma after Sora is put to sleep at the end of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, where Naminé begins restoring Sora's (and in turn, Roxas') memories. Upon awakening weeks later, Roxas tries to return to his life, but memories of his past and the life of Sora suddenly begin to manifest, making him question and doubt the Organization's true purpose. As tensions begin to rise and Roxas gradually has more and more questions, Xion suddenly abandons the Organization in search of her own answers. Finally fed up with the Organization, Roxas follows suit, betraying and abandoning the Organization, with Axel heartbroken at his departure. Roxas searches Twilight Town, and eventually finds Xion, who has found out her true identity: she is not a Nobody, but an imperfect replica of Roxas created from Sora's leaked memories by Xemnas in the event that Sora or Roxas turned out to be useless to his plans to free Kingdom Hearts. Xion betrayed the Organization and decides she will not be used for their purposes. Xion, deciding to end her existence but knowing Roxas would not kill her the way she was, transforms into a giant monster and has Roxas fight her. Roxas manages to defeat the monster Xion, who returns to her normal form just long enough to warn Roxas of the dangers of the organization before dying in his arms. Roxas then obtains her Kingdom Key, starting his ability to duel wield Keyblades, which then change into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas, filled with rage and grief, travels to The World That Never Was to free Kingdom Hearts early so that the Organization cannot use it and so it could potentially restore Xion. However, at Memory's Skyscraper, he is overwhelmed by a flood of seemingly never-ending Heartless until he is assisted by Riku, who has just overpowered the spirit of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness that possessed him, destroying it but maintaining its dark power. After defeating the Heartless, Roxas turns on Riku. The two fight, and Roxas defeats him. However, Riku unleashes the darkness within him to become Ansem-Riku, summoning Xehanort's Guardian to attack and defeat Roxas. Riku is joined by DiZ, the real Ansem, and the two take Roxas to Twilight Town, where DiZ plans to join Roxas and Sora as one again to wake Sora up and restore his memories. However, knowing the Organization was after Roxas, DiZ placed Roxas in a safe, virtual Twilight Town with no memory of his past, the Organization, or Xion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Simulated Twilight Town Roxas lives his life in the virtual Twilight Town, unaware of everything that happened before. He formed friendships with the other children of the virtual town, took part in athletic competitions, and performed odd jobs around the town. However, things began to change when the town was suddenly hit with a wave of mysterious incidents and Nobodies. Axel had found Roxas, and was ordered to bring him back to the Organization. However, even in the virtual world, Roxas could summon the Keyblade to defend himself. As Sora's memories are further restored, Roxas begins to dream about him and even make a Dive to the Heart, resulting in him having to battle and defeat the Twilight Thorn. Axel comes for Roxas, and is upset Roxas does not remember him. He battles Roxas, but Roxas is saved by DiZ's intervention. He also begins to come into contact (both psychically and mentally) with Naminé, and in turn, her true form Kairi. Confused and angry, Roxas seeks answers, but gets none until he finally questions Naminé, who explains what he is before being taken away by DiZ. Roxas follows and escapes the virtual world, where he is again confronted by Axel, who he defeats. Making his way to the Pod Chamber underneath the mansion, Roxas finds DiZ before the pod containing the sleeping Sora, explaining to Roxas that he plans to join them together again as one. Roxas lashes out in rage and tries to kill DiZ, but only cuts through a hologram. Though upset, he decides to accpet his fate as Sora's pod opens, sadly rejoining with his other. Aftermath Throughout the rest of the game, Roxas' presence is felt by all of the characters, especially Sora, who has gained the memories of Roxas. Riku leaves clues on how the Organization can be defeated by appealing to Roxas's side of Sora, eventually leading him to The World That Never Was. Here, Sora is seemingly attacked by Roxas, though this is, in reality, a mental battle taking place between the two sides. Sora manages to overpower and defeat Roxas, who accepts his defeat and returns into Sora. Later, after Xemnas' initial defeat and the deaths of most of the other Organization members, Roxas projects himself through Sora to meet Naminé one last time, as she is about to join back to Kairi. They belive that as long as Sora and Kairi are together, they will be too, and the two rejoin permanently with their respective others, disappearing as part of them forever. ''Kingdom Hearts: Coded'' Data-Roxas, a data version copied from Sora's data in Jiminy's Journal, appears as an anti-villain and final boss in Kindom Hearts: Coded, helping Data-Sora in his mission, but being angry with him for forgetting his friends. He fights Data-Sora, but reveals himself as an ally afterwards and gives Data-Sora the final World Card. He also appears along with Axel and Xion as one of the visions of people that Sora must aid. ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' Roxas appears to Sora when he's trapped in The World That Never Was. He tells Sora that everything he is is because of Sora and that there are many others whom he has a connection to, and that Sora is him. Sora tells Roxas that he is his own person. Roxas then gives Sora the memories of his final days, allowing Sora to realize that Nobodies can regain their lost hearts, or grow ones of their own if they take on a new identity. He later appears to Riku in a data-file in Sora's mind when Riku goes to rescue Sora along with Ventus, Xion, and Ansem the Wise. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' In the final battle, Sora, now having unlocked the power of waking, is able to awaken Roxas into a new body. Xion is also restored via the mechanations of Xehanort and made a Seeker of Darkness. But with Sora's help, she remembers her friends. Roxas and the other heroes later help close Kingdom Hearts while Sora confronts Xehanort, and he also witnesses Xehanort's death, and Sora sacrifice to save Kairi. The epilogue cutscenes show Roxas, Xion and Lea having ice cream as humans, and joined by a redeemed Isa. Roxas even finally and truly befriended Hayner, Pence and Olette. He is last seen with the other heroes celebrating their victory on the Destiny Islands, After two years of being a nobody and suffering from tragedy after tragedy, Roxas finally became his own person, earned his humanity, and rebult his friendship. It is assumed he lived happily ever after. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross Roxas appears on several different medals of all types in ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross, both by himself, with Sora, and with members of Organization XIII. Personality Roxas is generally affable and kind, but only really to close allies and friends. At his core he is friendly and cheerful, but vulnerable and tragic. This leads him to become wrathful, violent, and bitter towards many others, and especially cruel towards enemies. He is often confused as to what the right thing is to do or what he means to the world, leading him to become aggressive and even arrogant. Despite all of this, he is shown to truly be brave and kind. Powers and Abilities Endurance/Durability Roxas is capable of enduring a massive amount of damage and fighting for extended periods of time without tiring. While he can use Cure magic and items to restore health, he mainly battles offensively and focuses more on downing his opponent than protecting himself. Swordsmanship/Keyblade Wielding As Sora's heart is connected with that of Ventus, and both of them are Keyblade wielders, Roxas has the ability to duel wield Keyblades. The Keyblades he uses are Oathkeeper (a representation of Sora's connection to Kairi) and Oblivion (a representation of Sora's connection to Riku). He wields these Keyblades with dangerous proficiency, and is able to use many different attacks with them, including spinning, ground, and aerial. Drives/Gears/Limits Like other Keyblade wielders, Roxas has the ability to utilize Drives and Gears to change into more powerful forms, granting him boosted abilities and increases to speed, strength, and weaponry. Limits allow him to perform a series of combination attacks that incorporate magic, resulting in vastly powerful offensive movesets. Magic Roxas has the ability to perform many types of magic. He is most proficient in and mainly chooses light magic, allowing him light-based projectiles, beams, and blows. He also uses many elemental spells, utilizing fire, ice, lightning, gravity, wind, and more in offensive and defensive ways. Using Cure spells he can restore lost health, and can restore health and magic using items such as potions, elixirs, ethers, etc. He is capable of using dark magic as well, but is not as skilled and does not use it often, with dark magic being one of his main weaknesses. Flying/Gliding Roxas is capable of prolonged gliding and even flight in extreme situations. He can run up the side of buildings and effortlessly jump long or high distances. Quotes }} External links *[[w:c:kingdomhearts:Roxas|Roxas on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki]]. *Roxas on the Disney Wiki. *Roxas on Heroes Wiki. *Roxas on Wickedpedia, the Disney Villains Wiki.. *Roxas on Wikipedia. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Fragmental Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Creation Category:Paranoid Category:Supremacists Category:Honorable Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Suicidal Category:Posthumous Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Manga Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Dissociative Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Teenagers Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Insecure Category:Multi-Beings Category:Dark Knights